walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex (Fear)
'Charlie ' is a main character that appears in Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462. Personality For unknown reasons, Charlie appears to have more knowledge about the infection than the other passengers. She acts serious, appears to be quite mysterious and doesn't not talk much such as ignoring questions from Jake about the infection, though this is partially because of the intensive situation. When a dangerous situation occurs she is quick to take rational steps to stop this, even if others dislike or are are confused about this, due to the passengers of Flight 462 being unaware of the infection. She does appear to care about the safety of others such as protecting Jake and the other passengers from a reanimated Marcus. Though she is aware of zombies to the best of her ability, she appears to prefer to restrain the living infected, such as Deirdre, instead of killing her outright. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Charlie's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Part 1 Charlie boards Flight 462 and takes her seat. When Jake is on the phone and begins to become worried about his mother, Charlie slams his window shut to prevent him from freaking out. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Charlie turns around and glances at Jake through the seats. Part 3 As Connie inquires Jake about his parents, Charlie listens to their conversation without glancing back. Part 4 Charlie witnesses Marcus, a fellow passenger, hurrying to the bathroom to vomit. After Charlie questions his wife, Suzanne, on his mysterious illness, she assures her that it's just 'the reflux', and that it runs in his side of the family. Not satisfied with this answer, Charlie attempts to discover how long he has been sick, and that it does not seem like reflux. Suzanne quickly snaps at her, urging her to mind her own business. Jake asks her if it could potentially be the flu that was has been spreading, however Charlie does not respond and turns back around in her chair. Part 5 Charlie notices Deirdre, the flight attendant, knocking on the bathroom door, urging Marcus to leave the lavatory as the plane is about to land. As the power across Phoenix below begins to fail, she slowly begins to remove her seat belt, growing more and more suspicious of Deirdre's pleas for Marcus to come out of the bathroom before the plane lands. Part 6 Charlie ignores Jake's panicking and rushes down the aisle, desperately attempting to halt Deirdre from opening the bathroom door. This fails, and she is prevented from proceeding by Anthony, a US Air Marshal. Charlie's warnings are ignored, and Deirdre breaches the door. A frail and sickly Marcus crashes onto the floor as the door swings open; the onlookers gasp as his body lays still on the floor. Part 7 As Anthony attempts to revive Marcus, Charlie asks him if he can feel Marcus' pulse, but she doesn't receive a response. After Deirdre removes Marcus' coat, Charlie notices blood on his abdomen. She pushes the flight attendant out of the way and rips opens his shirt. Removing the bandage, a bite is discovered, which confirms her fears that Marcus is indeed bitten and infected. Part 8 Charlie insists that they tie him down, much to his wife Suzanne's disapproval, as she responds in disgust 'What is wrong with you?' Charlie then attempts to intervene once more but Anthony quickly ushers her out of the way and persists that she return to her seat. Charlie once again insists that they don't understand. As Deirdre performs first aid, she looks on with Jake in fear. Part 9 Charlie helps Anthony restrain an undead Marcus by locking him inside the bathroom while the rest of the passengers panic as he attempts to attack Deirdre. She warns Anthony to be careful that Marcus does not bite him. After Marcus has been enclosed inside the bathroom, blood begins dripping on Charlie's arm, when it is revealed Deirdre has been bitten. Part 10 Charlie cleans Deirdre's blood from her arm and orders Anthony to tie down Deirdre since she is infected. Anthony tries to get the kit to help her, but Charlie says that what happened to Marcus will also happen to her. Charlie picks up the phone and, ordering Deirdre to call the captain to land the plane, Deirdre hopelessly states that the lights are going out in other cities and that there is no place to land the plane. Charlie worriedly looks at Jake, who stares back at her in fear. Part 11 Jake asks how Charlie knew about Marcus and the infection, however she refuses to answer and remains silent. She watches Anthony trying to reassure Suzanne while moving her away from the door. Anthony mentions that Marcus is sick and Suzanne asks him to help him, to which Charlie states that there is nothing they can do. Suzanne wants to tell Marcus that she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Charlie. Charlie moves back and anxiously watches Suzanne telling Marcus she loves him from the other side of the door. She watches the sign above the bathroom, which reads "Occupied". Part 12 Suzanne notices the lack of noise coming from the bathroom and mistakes it for him dying, believing he is deceased. Charlie tries to stop her but she pushes her away telling her that Marcus is dying. Charlie angrily shouts that Marcus is already dead but Suzanne ignores her and opens the door, to which Marcus tackles her to the ground. Jake tries to help but she stops him and pushes him back, away from danger. She witnesses Marcus killing Suzanne by biting her in the throat. Anthony pushes his way through Charlie and Jake in an attempt to stop Marcus. She witnesses Anthony shoot Marcus but fail to kill him, as he is unaware of what it actually takes to fully kill a zombie. She is able to get herself and Jake away from the scene. After Marcus pins Anthony down, Charlie insists to shoot him in the head, but it appears to be too late as he has ran out of ammunition. Part 13 Charlie comes to Anthony aid and grabs Marcus, attempting to remove him from it. The two end up falling, but Marcus still trying to grab Charlie who starts to crawls back and kicks his face trying to get him away from her, Jake gives the needle to Charlie, who stabs Marcus in the head and kills him. Everyone is relieved, until Jake, Charlie and Deirdre realize the glass window of cracking. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Charlie has killed: *Marcus (Zombified) Relationships Jake Powell Charlie acts mysteriously towards Jake. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She tends to ignore his questions about the situation at hand, such as about the flu and why she knows about the infected, though it may be due to the intensity of the situation. Charlie takes interest in Jake's predicament with his mother and appears to show some concern about his situation but does not talk to him about it. She does show some concern for him such as her staring a Jake in a concerned way when the situation intensifies and when she gets him away from danger after Suzanne lets Marcus out. Anthony When Charlie tries to stop Dierdre from attempting to revive Marcus, he is visibly annoyed at her and he informs her about his position as Air Marshall and attempts to get her to return to her seat. She aids Anthony in restraining Marcus. After Dierdre is scratched in the process, Charlie wants her tied down though Anthony disagrees. Anthony appears to believe Charlie as shown when Marcus escapes, he immediately tries to kill him, after he fails as he shoots him in the chest, Charlie tells him to shoot him in the head but he has ran out of ammo. Suzanne After Marcus falls sick, Charlie questions her about her husband. Suzanne is annoyed at Charlie, telling her it isn't her business. Suzanne thinks there is something wrong with Charlie when she suggests people tie him down, unaware of the reality of the situation. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom by Anthony and Charlie, she tells Suzanne that they cannot help her husband. When Suzanne tries to open the door after thinking Marcus is dying, Charlie attempts to stop her, telling her that her husband is dead, but Suzanne doesn't believe her, causing her to open the door, leading her to her death. Deirdre Charlie attempts to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom as Marcus is infected. She is concerned about her being near the dead Marcus knowing what will happen. Charlie wants Anthony to tie Deirdre down, and when he refuses, she wants him to tie her down and then help her, though this is out of necessity and not malicious intent. Charlie asks Deirdre to get the pilots to land the plane, but she informs her that there is nowhere to land. Marcus Charlie is suspicious about Marcus after he falls sick, though Suzanne brushes it off as a gag reflex and indigestion problem, this due to her knowledge and worry about infected people. She is the first to realise what is happening to him. Much to the annoyance of others, she tells people to tie him down, but this is due to her realising what will happen to Marcus and not out of malice. After he escapes, she aids in his capture and attempts to advise Anthony how to kill him but is too late. Appearances Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Deuteragonist Category:Webisodes